On the Tour
by MadameImagination
Summary: Big Time Rush is Kendall Logan James and Carlos. But it's also Fox and Sydney sometimes girlfriends sometimes mothers mostly Logan's but the boys- the brothers have lives *I don't ever plan to use girlfriend's names because hey, in my imagination for however it takes me to read this makes me want to be their girlfriends, or best friends. Maybe their biggest fan. A girl can dream?
1. Big Time Carlos

Final wave before he got onto the bus with Sydney made Carlos finally feel like he was hidden enough to take a breath, he loved fans and loved being around them but after a long show and going for a run with Sydney trying to avoid fans running mostly around the stadium he dropped onto the couch on the bus and Sydney now tired found her bed on the floor next to him more comfortable. Resting his head on the window he heard the people behind him and laughed a little they knew which boy was in which tour bus so he mostly heard his own name and he shook his head a little taking his hat off his head and throwing it onto the counter infront of him. "When do we leave?" he asked the driver who stood looking out the front window. "Ten minutes, Los." he said sitting in his seat. Yawning they weren't driving to a hotel it was a over night drive to the next venue and Carlos knew he wasn't going to be sleeping that well. Looking at his phone he tried to figure out if she'd be awake. Standing he walked to the back of the bus stepping over Sydney who didn't move.  
Dialing her number he hoped she was awake but he wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't, hearing the ring he sat on the bottom bunk picking at his jeans.  
"Hello" he looked up and smiled to himself.  
"Hi"  
"How was the show?"  
"Normal, I didn't fall tonight. My worldwide girl cried- and kept crying after I left her, I gave her my hat. She was like twelve" he rambled and he stopped to listen to her breathe, she was asleep but woke up to talk to him. She only listened mostly, but these few moment he listened to her breathe he smiled.  
"That's cute- how's Syd?" she asked and he smiled, her love for his dog made her even more special to him.  
"She's- actually asleep" he said hearing the dog snore not more then 10 feet from him. "How's Cesear" he asked about her small dog, who Sydney like to chase even though he was older than she was she picked on him alot, but sometimes Cesear would catch her and put her in her place.  
"He's fine keeping my feet warm at the moment"  
"Babe, were you sleeping?" he asked biting his lip, he didn't want to keep her up but he just wanted to hear her.  
"No..." she lied and he could hear it in her voice.  
"Don't lie"  
"Ok I was but, I'm still glad you called- I miss you" she made him smile but he felt bad.  
"Go to sleep, I can call you tomorrow" he said rolling to lay on the bunk though it wasn't his. Looking out the window it was late where he was so it was just getting light where she was.  
"No, stop that Carlos- do you remember Worldwide, you sing it everynight come on now" she joked and he laughed slightly hearing Sydney's collar let him know she was awake. He heard her behind him so he rolled over to look at his dog looking at him.  
"Hi Syd" he smiled and the dog rested her head on his leg.  
"babe!" he heard the her say over the phone, yes she loved him but for some reason Sydney meant more to her most days. He moved the phone from his ear and rested it near Sydney on his leg. "Puppy!" she squealed in her tired voice and he watched Sydney's head pop up looking around. "Sydney" she sang to the dog and Sydney barked Carlos laughed a little and Sydney licked his phone. "Aww my baby" she continued cooing at the dog who whined a little, missing her just as much as he was.  
"Sydney, she's mine sorry" he said the dog barked at him, and Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Sorry I would share but she's mine" he repeated and listened to her giggle.  
"Don't fight over me, you know I actually belong to Sydney Carlos" she said and he acted shocked and watched Sydney trot away, rolling his eyes as he wiped his phone off with his shirt.  
"Are you coming out for the next- for the show?" he asked, she better the boys planned to surprise her for her birthday during the show. Her pause made him sit up and hit his head slightly, "Ow"  
"Don't hurt yourself, yeah I'll be out there tomorrow afternoon and I'll come back home with you so I'll be there for about three weeks" he smiled at her answer, she had no idea about their plans on her birthday.  
"Go to sleep so I can see you sooner." he ordered and he heard her huff, nearly hearing her eyes roll.  
"Fine, but follow the lyrics here" she ordered right back to him.  
"Are you in your blankets" he asked, waiting for her answer he got up and leaned on the beds.  
"Yep"  
"Did you snuggle yourself in, what are you wearing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
"A shirt, belonging to a Carlos Pena, I believe- a tank top actually. He forgot to pack it because I stole it and shorts" he smiled a little, he was always missing clothes.  
"Spooning your pillow?"  
"Your pillow but close enough" he laughed and shook his head.  
"Goodnight, I'll tuck you in tomorrow"  
"I'll be with you tomorrow"  
"No sleep tomorrow then"  
"Carlos!"  
"You have my heart."  
"I hate you, you sick fu-" her phone hung up and he laughed he heard the engine turn on and saw James sitting on the couch playing with Fox. Joining him he pushed his phone into his pocket.  
"Tuck her in?"  
"Everynight" Carlos answered and rolled his eyes at the stupid grin on James's face.

The next morning he woke up before the sun to move from the bus to the hotel, walking into the hotel no fans were there so he quickly went to his room with Sydney and she got comfortable on the empty side of the bed while Carlos drifted back to sleep.  
What felt like an hour past when he heard his door open, Sydney barked but Carlos couldn't make himself get up, feeling a hand slide across his back he listened to the voice in his ear.  
"Go back to sleep" she cooed in his ear, his heart jumped and he wanted to wake up and she kept rubbing his back for a couple of minutes. When he woke up again he could only see her dark hair on the floor infront of the bed and see the tip of Sydney's tail move back and fourth. Sitting up he moved to the end of the bed and she didn't move she had headphones on and was arranging the gifts he got his hats sitting in a line candy and cards toys for Sydney over by the dog and was reading a card to herself when he pressed his lips against her neck, she jumped and moved away pulling the headphones from her ear. "Jesus, Carlos" she said getting on the bed followed by Sydney. "Hi" she smiled at him, her first looked at her, her simple Victoria Secret sweatpants and white tank top and bun on the top of her head made him smile, the glasses on her face let him know she was on a plane and didn't care.  
"Hi" he said before rolling her over to lay under him, Sydney moving only slightly protective over her hovering above their heads. She laughed and arched her neck to kiss him.  
"Hi" she repeated and ran her hands down the sides of her face. "You need to shave" she smiled before he tried to bite her fingers as they rested on the corners of his mouth.  
"Yeah I know- I will" he said rolling off her, after hearing a knock at the door, they didn't wait whoever it was and opened the door. Carlos moved out of the way just in time for James Kendall and Logan to jump on her. She laughed at them and kissed them each on the kiss, the boys pretended to be touched and hugged her.  
James looked at Carlos, "Carlos you don't mind if I take her from you right, her kisses are to much for me" he said before covering her with his body making kissing noises her laughter made Carlos rolls his eyes from the mirror and sink he was standing at.  
"You could try" he said pushing James off before she got up and cooed at him.  
"Aww your jealously is cute" poking his nose before walking past him, "But you all know I perfer Logan" she said sitting in his friend's lap as he looked out the window in the chair next to it.  
"Awe, I always knew you favored me. Sorry Carlos" Logan wrapped am arm around her and dipped her in the chair, she laughed and sat up. Carlos only rolled his eyes, every girlfriend got this treatment when coming to visit, but she came more often being that she didn't work only went to school in New York, not a Hollywood girl just another fan Carlos met and from that moment was just as obessed with her as she was him.  
The rest of the day the boys were busy with fan stuff but she tagged along and when she was seen standing and watched fans went nuts for her, they loved she was just like most of them so they loved that she was with Carlos she made them think they all had a chance, the Kate Middleton of Rushers.  
"What's it like dating Carlos?" they'd ask and she'd step infront of his mic bending over to reach it and he'd reist the urge to touch her but he knew she did that on purpose instead of going behind him. "It's like dating not just him, but Sydney and then dating Kendall and James and Logan- it's a package deal. Big Time Relationship" she finished and people laughed and Carlos laughed a little as she stepped away.  
"It's your birthday isn't it?" someone asked and she came back this time from behind. "Has Carlos sang to you yet?" someone else chimed in.  
"It is my birthday and no- but Logan did" she smiled blowing a kiss at Logan at the other end of the table who caught her kiss in his hand and put it imaginary on his cheek. After that question she poked Carlos and walked off, he'd sing to her so he didn't plan on making a big deal all day she was offical 20 and he planned something later.  
At the concert just before she helped him warm up holding his drink, she took Sydney out snapping pictures and coming back in to Carlos and the boys heading out on stage and she stood off stage like she always did. She sang along because like every other girl in the audience she was a fan just like them Carlos would run past her and steal a kiss but running back out.  
Worldwide came on and normally the boys headed out but today they all walked off stage and found DD sitting on a stools and pulled her out. she retorted as they brought her on stage, she whined about her outfit but her red and black dress was nice enough for them and converse made it pefect, she matched them. As they brought her out fans clapped and awed when Carlos put her hat on her head. Sitting her on the stool next to Carlos, the boys ran out and picked three other Worldwide Girl's. She closed her eyes when they sang to her and covered her face in which Carlos took it from her placing it on his heart. She'd mouth, "I hate you" but follow up with "I love you too" during the song they looked behind him at the childhood photo fly past of her until now. She laughed and buried her face in her hands as Logan came to sing to her, finally past her awkward teen years she looked at the pictures from the last year the pictures she first took with the guys and Carlos, laughing she looked at him then back the the screen. Carlos couldn't really explain why she had his heart but after taking though ridiculous pictures with her, her favorite their prom photo. He called her after since she clever left her number in his hat, after calling her they became texting buddies now he was singing Worldwide to her and meant everything.  
_"Because you have my heart"_


	2. Big Time Kendall

He got the phone call a few weeks ago from his best friend, saying she was going to visit him while he was on tour. So right now, he is at the airport waiting for her with the other guys.

"Kendall, would you stop pacing? You're starting to make me dizzy." James said

"But she isn't here yet!" Kendall yelled getting some annoyed looks from people sitting nearby.

"Her plane is just late, that's all." Carlos said

"So, sit." Logan said pushing Kendall into a chair.

The whole time he sat there, he would tap his foot, look at his watch, and drum his fingers on his knee or all three. Kendall had known her for years and hasn't seen her for another few years with Big Time Rush schedule she'd come to California when he was somewhere else or when he had really no time and she'd spend it with maybe Carlos at the gym or sometimes she'd catch him for a lunch but that was unfair to her and he always regretted not taking time off for her because she'd leave and he'd remember she never went surfing or a drive on the coast like they talked about. But now waiting for her during their tour she'd probably hang out on the bus but it was better than just getting ignored. Kendall stared at the ceiling trying to count the amount of babies he heard. He didn't mean too but he didn't notice when fans came over screaming and talking thank god for security because Kendall was not paying attention to them.

About 30 minutes later, he heard the voice he was waiting to hear for the past hour.

"Kendall?" she said making him look down from his section of the ceiling.

"Hey!" he said standing up and hugging her, "You're finally here! Why was your plane an hour late?"

"It wasn't an hour late," she said giggling, "You were an hour early.''

"What!?" Carlos yelled throwing his hands in the air mumbling to himself, the reactions from the guys rang in the back of Kendall's head but he wasn't really listening.

"Dude!" James yelled

"Really!?" Logan questioned letting his head hit the back of the seat he was in.

Over the weeks she was there, she would pull pranks on the guys, which earned her the nickname "Loki" from Carlos. Both her and Kendall started developing feelings for each other, but naturally wouldn't say anything because well nervous about how the other felt. He decided to tell her his true feelings when they got to the airport and when it was time to say good-bye. And it was that time right now.

"Well, it's time for me to go." she said

"It's been fun." Logan said facing the window but climbing over Kendall and James and hugging her first.

"Don't be a stranger." James said pushing Logan's face to get him to move and hugging her next.

"See ya later, Loki." Carlos hugging her from behind pushing James as he did so and making her roll her eyes at the nickname.

Then she hugged Kendall. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't let her leave without telling her his true feelings.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." she said pulling out of the hug, smiling.

"No. I mean more than a best friend." he said

"I know." she said, but he didn't hear her since he was explaining what he meant.

"What I meant was like, I lov-?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed him just to shut him up. What she didn't expect, was him kissing back. The howling from the boys behind them, Kendall pushed a hand up and pushed them away. Being who she was she flipped them off causing a mumble from Carlos and shocked whatever sound James made.

After a while, they pulled apart, while smiling.

"Kendall, I knew what you meant." she said

"Oh. I knew that." he said scratching at the back of his head, making her laugh.

"Dork." she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm your dork." he said smiling and showing his dimples that she loves so much.

"Seriously?" chorused from the guys watching them from their seats making faces at them, Kendall could only glare at them for a moment before she touched him.

"Always." she said poking one of his dimples.

He was about to say something, but was cut off by her flight being called again. "Flight 457 to New York boarding"

"I suppose you should go." he said

"Yeah, I suppose." she said

She went to walk away, but Kendall grabbed her hand, pulled her back to him and kissed her once again.

"You have my heart." he said after he pulled away.

"And you have mine." she said

She kissed him one last time before getting on the plane.

Kendall all the way back to their hotel had to listen to over the guys get really overdramatic retelling him what was already replaying in his head.

"Awe look at him- staring out the window, he's in his own movie" James cooed at him poking fun at him poking his dimple like she did he looked at them and the van exploded with laughter.


End file.
